minecraft360fandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
Website for updates Minecraftforum.net Future Updates Unknown at the moment. Updates Change log for Title Update 12 - August 23rd 2013 New Mobs - Ocelot/Cat - Iron Golem - Baby Villager New Items -Redstone Lamp -Jungle Wood Stairs - Jungle Wood Half Slab - Jungle Wood Block - Jungle Wood Planks - Jungle Tree Sapling Creative Mode only -Chiseled Stone Brick - Ocelot Spawn Egg - Mob Heads (Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Zombie, Steve and Creeper) Changes & Additions - New Tutorial World. - New map height limit (256 instead of 128). - Jungle Biome - Jungle trees - Cocoa beans grow on Jungle trees - Slabs and Stairs can be placed upside-down by placing them below a block. - Added Corner Stairs and upside down Corner Stairs. - Added 3D dropped items. - Added dispensing Boats and Minecarts to Dispenser. - New ambient cave sounds. - New AI for Mobs. - Added rare drops for Mobs. - Villagers will have children if there is room in their village. - Zombie sieges will occur occasionally at night. - Zombies break down doors on Hard Mode. - Crafting recipe for ladder now yields 3 ladders instead of 2. - Placing blocks on grass will replace it. - Lava now has a faint rumbling sound effect, and large particles that hop out of the lava produce a popping sound. - Rare Desert Wells can be found in Desert biomes. - Increased max boats in a world to 40. - When in the Nether, Snow Golems will melt and die same as when they are in Desert biomes. - Abandoned Mineshafts can generate with wooden bridges now when generated over a cave or over top another tunnel. - Doors have been updated so that double doors work better with Redstone. - Added a Favorites tab to the Skin Selector menu, storing most recently used skins. - Added support for Texture Packs and Mash-up Packs, and display of these in the Minecraft Store. Fixes - Fixed local player shadows not being displayed. - Fixed a few issues with the Privileges settings. - Fixed visible seams in clouds. - Fixed 3rd person camera issues with water, where the underwater filter would be randomly removed. - Fix for structures generating at the edge of a world. - Fix for putting enchanted items in a Minecart With Chest and destroying it removes the enchantments. - Fix for breaking a bow having improper animation. - Fix to make Minecarts run at the correct speed. - Fixed a few memory leaks. - Fixed issue with “Can Open Containers” option. - Fixed issues with “Can Build and Mine” option. - Fixed Issue with TNT blocks being triggered by explosions even with “TNT explodes” option off. - Fixed Wolves not tilting their heads when the player has a bone in their hand. - Fixed the color of Potion particles status effect to match the Potion color. - Fix for doors spitting in half and glitching in open/closed motion when mined. - Fixed artifacts on edge of flames when in first person. - Fixed a lot of game lighting issues. Change log for Title Update 11 - May 7th 2013 Fixes - Fix for explosion lag issue on clients in an online game. - Fix to remove any Fireballs hanging in the air in a save game. - Fix to only show the spawn limit message to the player attempting to spawn something. - Fixed the terrain mipmaps to have the updated version of the gravel texture in them. - Fix for the spawn limit overrun when shearing or breeding Mooshrooms - Increased the limit for Paintings/Item Frames, Villagers, and Snow Golems in a world. - Display a message when the maximum Paintings/Item Frames are reached. - Display a message when the user tries to put an animal in Love Mode when the spawn limits have been reached. - Display a message when the user tries to spawn an enemy from a Spawn Egg in Peaceful mode. - Reduced Ghast sound volume. Change log for Title Update 10 - April 9th 2013 Fixes - Fix for Silver LIVE profiles getting an error message on loading a save. (Xbox only) - Fix for lighting bug causing unlit areas even when light sources were placed in the these areas. - Fixed slowdown caused by explosions (TNT and Creepers). - Fixed frame rate slowdown in The End being experienced by some players until the Endercrystals were destroyed. - Fixed crash when placing lots of Item Frames with Maps inside. - Fixed collision box issue at the top of Ladders. - Fixed issues with animals taking damage randomly, or falling through the wooden planks floors. - Made Dispenser suck water/lava back into an empty bucket. - Fix for Potion Bottles being launched from a Dispenser. - Enabled placing Pressure Plates on Nether Fence. - Fixed an issue with Fire Charges sticking at the edge of the world. - Change to not be able to place more than the maximum amount of Paintings & Item Frames, rather than removing previously placed ones. - Stop players from interacting with Item Frames and Paintings when ‘Can Build and Mine’ is disabled. - Fixed the Custom Skin Animation setting not working. - Play the correct sound on hitting the Enderdragon. Change log for Title Update 9 - March 23rd 2013 Changes & Additions - Added 'The End', with new layout, and new Enderdragon behavior. - Added Climbable Vines. - Added Fire Charge, Wooden Button, Item Frames, Spawn Eggs, Sandstone Stairs, Spruce Stairs, Birch Stairs, Nether Bricks, Spruce Planks, Birch Planks, Nether Brick Slab, Spruce Slab and Birch Slab. - Added new music for The End and The Nether from C418 - Made buckets and signs stackable. - Sheep now re-grow their wool after shearing. - New gravel texture. - Can now smelt Netherrack into a Nether Brick in a Furnace. - Blacksmith buildings in Villages now hold chests with loot of the same type as found in Strongholds. - Crafting recipe change - Sign recipe gives 3 Signs. - Crafting recipe change - Half Slab recipes give 6 Half Slabs. - Crafting recipe change - Stone Button now requires 1 block of stone instead of 2. - Added smoother color transitions between biomes. - Added beaches to terrain generation. - Fence Gates can now be opened and closed with Redstone. - Changed Nether Fortress to make Nether Wart rooms more likely. - Made Nether Wart spawn randomly wherever Soul Sand is generated in the Nether. - Nether Wart will now grow in the Overworld. - Made Dispenser dispense mobs from Spawn Eggs, rather than the egg itself. - Dispenser will dispense lava/water from a Bucket of Lava/Water. - Dispenser will shoot Fire Charges. - Trapdoors can be placed on half slabs and stairs - Allow players to block with a sword when the ‘Can Build And Mine’ option is unchecked by the host. - Moved 6 of the 12 music disc quests in the Tutorial World - Changed the Tutorial world to add climbable Vines, and some of the new items, and removed/reduced the items in the Brewing, Farming and Breeding chests. - Don't show the achievements warning when loading a creative map that has already been saved in creative mode. - Reduced the volume of the Ghast sound effects. - Increased the distance jukeboxes can be heard from. - Improved lighting code performance. - Improved the loading/saving time. - Changed the display order in the Minecraft Store to show newest DLC first. - Added How To Play for The End and Farming Animals - Added HUD size options for both splitscreen and full screen modes. - Added Reset Nether option to force regeneration of The Nether. This is helpful for older saves that didn't have a Nether Fortress. - Added a toggle for Death Messages. - Added a toggle to hide or display the animated character in the User Interface. - Allow individual splitscreen users to have their own settings for HUD. Fixes - Fix for a Nether portal crash due to Ghast fireballs - Fix for Cave Spider size. - Fixed Experience Orb pickup sound not having pitch variance. - Fixed a crash when attaching Glowstone to Pistons. - Fixed a render update problem on the end of world chunks - Fixed a crash with players throwing Enderpearls and leaving the game. - Stop the player animation for eating happening in the Change Skin menu. Change log for Title Update 8 - January 28th 2013 Changes & Additions - Fix for random crash on Kick Player. - Fix for a random crash on loading the tutorial. - Fix for freeze when writing on a sign as an autosave starts. - Fix for crash when attempting to enter an online enabled game session after losing connection to the Xbox LIVE service. (Xbox only) - Performance improvement for the Enchantment interface. - Fix to display a message when monsters are nearby on trying to sleep in a bed. - Fix for an issue causing blocks to reappear after being destroyed when the server is busy. - Fix for Experience Orbs being invisible for a period of time when created. - Fix for Experience Orbs pick up sound. - Fix to force a Nether Fortress, Blaze Spawner and Nether Wart to always be present in the Nether for a newly created world. - Fix for autosave not working when the host has gone into an idle state. - Fix to increase the spawn rate for Mooshrooms. - Change to make Blazes drop Glowstone Dust as well as Blaze Rods. - Fix to player experience level display in two player vertical splitscreen mode. - Fix for Quick Move not being possible while holding something in the cursor. - Fix for armor position on Bad Santa when sat down. - Changed "Download Content" menu to "Minecraft Store". - New photo frames for avatar items in the Minecraft Store. - Fix for Magma Cube hit boxes. - Added an Awkward Potion to the Potions page in the Creative Menu. - Fix to show the aura of enchanted items for other players in an online game. - Fix for tools enchanted with Unbreaking occasionally repairing themselves. - Changes to improve breeding - Love Mode status is now network synchronised, and animals react more correctly if spawn limits are reached when breeding. - Fix for issue with "Take Half" in the Brewing Stand interface. - Fix to allow the map to be displayed when the player has turned off Display Hand. - Fix for potion effects being removed after using the Nether Portal. - Fix to stop the item in hand being changed when traveling to/from the Nether. - Fix for Compass not pointing to the original spawn point after having been in The Nether. - Fix to allow players to be able to eat food even if they are not allowed to build and mine. - Fix to allow client players to toggle Custom Skin Animation. - Fix for player gamertag border color being wrong after a respawn/dimension change. - Fix for issue in splitscreen where it was possible to craft items without a player having the resources required. - Fix to remove the Love Mode tooltip when animals are unable to enter Love Mode. - Change to moderator option description in the Host and Player Options. - Fix for the submerged edge of the world emitting a faint light. - Fix for lighting issue with mobs in water. - Fix to stop food being removed when feeding animals in Creative Mode. - Fix to stop Bones being removed when taming wolves in Creative Mode. - Change to make baby wolves tame when born. - Fix for Blaze Rods not being identified as fuel for a furnace. - Fix for issue with sky lighting values making bedrock layer fully lit. Change log for Title Update 7 - December 19th 2012 Changes & Additions - Added Breeding and baby animals. - Added Experience Points. - Added Enchantment Table. - Added Brewing Stand. - Added Mushroom Biome. - Added new mobs: Mooshroom, Blaze, Villager, Snow Golem, Magma Cube, and baby animals. - Added Nether Fortresses. - Updated Tutorial World with new biome, and added mini-tutorials for new features. - Updated Music Disc quests in the Tutorial World. - Added custom skin animations, where a skin may have different animations to suit its style. - Added an option to enable/disable custom skin animations (on by default). - Added a section on Brewing, Enchantment and Breeding to the How To Play. - Added new items: Blaze Rod, Ghast Tear, Gold Nugget, Nether Wart, Glass Bottle, Water Bottle, Spider Eye, Fermented Spider Eye, Blaze Powder, Bottle o' Enchanting, Magma Cream, Brewing Stand, Cauldron, Eye of Ender, Glistering Melon, Mycelium Block, Lily Pad, Nether Brick, Nether Brick Fence, Nether Brick Stairs, Enchantment Table, End Stone, Shrub, Fern. - Added new multiplayer host trust players options for toggling players' abilities to mine and use items, place blocks, use doors and switches, use containers (such as chests), attack players, and attack animals. - Added Avatar Items to the Download Content menu. Change log for 1.8.2 Bug Fix Title Update (TU6) - November 15th 2012 Changes & Additions - Added an option to clear the quick select bar in the creative interface. - Added an option to enable or disable bedrock fog, and set to off by default. - Added an option to toggle the HUD off/on. - Added an option to turn the player hand off/on. - Added a crafting recipe for Golden Apples. - Added a crafting recipe for Pumpkin Seeds. - Made cakes stackable. - Added a How To Play page for Host and Player options. Fixes - Fix for a problem with signs in online games causing crashes. - Fix for save renaming deleting the wrong save due to input received during the confirmation flow. - Fix to the mob generation code to increase the number of animals in the world. - Fix for chests being incorrectly lit, and rotated for maps from previous versions. - Fix for problem with the eating animation being shown for players who weren't eating. - Fix for problem with chest lids not behaving properly. - Fix for animals looking like they were taking damage when they shouldn't. - Fix for some sounds not playing when the player has an empty hand. - Fix for lever sounds. - Fix for fence gate sounds. - Fix for splitscreen players sometimes having their settings zeroed. - Fix for being damaged while flying over lava. - Fix to stop lava, milk and water buckets being empty after use in creative mode. - Fix for Leader of the Pack achievement being awarded incorrectly. - Fix for leaderboard stats issue where value stored was incorrect. - Fix for hitbox problems with glass panes and iron fence. - Fix for small character display changing color to green. - Fix for map rendering incorrectly in some situations with clouds disabled. - Fix for block rendering problem at the edge of the map. - Fix for splitscreen players not being able to mine in the tutorial. - Fix for players not being able to sprint/sprint-fly in creative mode if the player was previously in survival mode with a low food bar. - Fix for arrow damage not being ignored when PvP is turned off. - Fix for activated pressure plates not working correctly. - Fix for the low food bar hint appearing when loading a game in creative mode (usually the tutorial world saves). - Fix to remove the player shadow when the Invisible option in the Host Privileges is used. - Fix for Red Roses not being generated on the terrain. - Fix for paintings being pushed by pistons. - Fix so that players who can't eat, due to the Trust Players option being off, do not get exhausted. - Fix for the interface disappearing after a Share to Facebook action. - Fix to limit the number of Slimes, Ghasts and Silverfish that can be spawned in a world. - Fix for the cursor position in creative mode being able to go offscreen. - Fix for players showing on maps when they should not be, after the player dies and respawns. - Fix for capes displaying wrongly when sprint-flying. - Fix for capes not displaying in the Nether. - Fix for capes not displaying when the player respawns. - Fix for tools taking damage in Creative Mode. - Fix so Bows don't need or use up Arrows in Creative Mode. - Reduced the volume of the chest open/close sound effect. Change log for 1.8.2 Title Update (TU5) Features - Added Creative Mode. - Disabled Achievements and Leaderboard updates if the player is in Creative Mode, or if the world has been previously saved in Creative Mode. - Added a simple tutorial for Creative Mode. - Added sprinting to Survival Mode. - Added flying and sprint-flying to Creative Mode. - Added new mobs - Enderman, Cave Spiders and Silverfish. - Added new items to the game - Melon, Melon Slice, Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, Raw/Cooked Beef, Raw/Cooked Chicken, Rotten Flesh, Iron Bars, Fence Gate, Stone Bricks, Stone Brick Slabs, Stone Brick Stairs, Brick Slabs, Brick Stairs, Ender Pearl, Web, Vines, 10 more Music Discs, Sponge and Chain Armor. - Added new items to the crafting menu - Melon, Melon Seeds, Glass Pane, Fence Gate, Iron Bars, Stone Bricks, Stone Brick Slabs, Stone Brick Stairs, Brick Slabs, Brick Stairs. - Added terrain generation features - Strongholds, Villages, Abandoned Mineshafts and Ravines. - Biome code additions, including rivers and oceans. - Changed the bow to have drawing and firing action. - Added a quick move to the dispenser. - Added a quick equip for armor to the inventory interface. - Added a quick move for ingredients and fuel in the furnace interface. - Brought forward the mining speed changes from 1.2.3 - Brought forward apples dropping from leaf blocks from 1.1 - Brought forward change from 1.2.3 to make pumpkins and melons grow from stems much faster, and not require farmland around the stem to grow on. - Fix to vines brought forward from 1.2.3 to stop them spreading too much. - Added the Food Bar to the HUD. - Added stacking for food items. - Added the eating animation. - Enabled crafting mushroom stew without a crafting table. - Added the blocking move with swords. - Changed all the text descriptions for food to show how much they refill the food bar. - Passive mobs will now flee when hit. - The snout on pigs now protrude from their head. - Skeletons now hold full size bows. - Animals no longer despawn which makes it possible to capture them. - Zombies now drop Rotten Flesh instead of Feathers. - Updated some mob sounds. - Shears can now collect Tall Grass and the new Vine. - Improved sunrise and sunset. - Improved the rain edges (when looking up in rain). - User-placed leaf blocks no longer decay. - Cloud height raised to the top of the map, so clouds can no longer phase through blocks. - Cloud movement syncs with the game's time. - Both Wooden and Stone pressure plates can now be placed on fences. - Improved chest model with a 3D lock, and opening and closing animation. - Added a countdown timer to the autosave to stop it being such a surprise. - Added the ability to rename an existing saved world. - Added map icons to the in-game player list to match their color in the map. - Added a confirmation dialog on the player choosing to exit without saving. - Added a character display when sprinting or flying. - Updated the How To Play HUD with the Food Bar information. - Added descriptions for Creative Mode and Sprinting to the How To Play menus. - Updated the Download Content menu with pictures of the DLC available. - Added death messages. - Removed Herobrine. Options Changes & Additions - Changed the Gamertags Display option to mean display/hide gamertags in-game and on maps. - Added an option to select Creative Mode or Survival Mode on creating or loading a world. - Added an option to disable clouds. - Added additional options to the world creation - Superflat land (creates a flat world near bedrock in both the Overworld and the Nether), enable/disable Structures and Bonus Chest. - Added Host options - toggles for PvP, Trust Players to stop players being able to mine without permission from the Host, Fire Spread, TNT Explodes, and Host Privileges. - Added in-game player options for the host - Can Build and Mine, Moderator, Kick Player, Can Fly, Disable Exhaustion, Invisible. - Store the Online, Invite Only, and Friends of Friends options in the player's profile. Tutorial World Changes - Changed the Tutorial world to enable the new terrain features in it. - Added mini tutorial for sprinting in the Tutorial world. - Added mini tutorial for eating in the Tutorial world. - Added Music Disc Quests in the Tutorial world - Players can search the world for the 12 chests, each containing one of the Music Discs that can be played in a Jukebox. Fixes - Fix for duplication glitch. - Fix for aspect ratio of things in hand when in splitscreen mode. - Fix for issue with player data not saving (player starting world with no items they had when they saved). - Fix for redstone tiles burning out when they shouldn't. - Fixed issue with Minecart with Furnace not being able to move another Minecart. - Fixed particle code for flipped 3rd person view. Change log for 1.7.3 Bug Fix Title Update (TU4) Fixes - Fix for a crash with pistons at the edge of the world - Fix for a crash due to a thread safety issue usually caused by pistons - Fix for issue with operating pistons on chunk boundaries - Fix for a rendering flicker with active pistons - Fix for rendering slowdown due to lighting issues - Fix for rain going through blocks (raining indoors) - Fix for Marketplace not launching when unlocking skin pack after selecting a locked skin in the trial version of the skin pack - Fix for bug allowing locked skins to be selected if they are beside a free skin - Fix for misaligned player scores when viewed under the "My Score" leaderboard filter - Fix for the constant button press sounds when rotating a character in the skin select screen - Fix for the constant sound effect played on the sign text entry - Fix for thunder not being audible - Fix for third person front view not displaying fire. Change log for 1.7.3 Title Update (TU3) Features - Added Pistons & Sticky Pistons. - Added Stackable fences. - Added Shears – required to get wool from sheep, and to collect leaf blocks. - TNT needs Flint and Steel or Redstone to detonate. - Redstone wire will now connect to a repeater. - New textures for Cobblestone and Brick. - Added Character Skin Selector to allow players to choose their skin from the default skins, or from Downloadable Content skin packs. - Added lighting improvements (brought forward from 1.8.2 update) and snow & rain improvements. - Added a save file cache to improve the speed of displaying the saves list. - Added ban list functionality to allow players to self-ban from levels they feel contain offensive content. - Added a ban list section to the How To Play menus. - Added an option for the host to limit online games to only players in their friends list (no friends of friends). - Added a seed display to the level load screen (requires existing levels to be saved out again to add the display). - Changed the tooltip display setting to in-game tooltip display, so that tooltips always display in menus. - Added the crosshair to the list of things affected by the opacity slider. - On using the quickselect bar, the opacity of the quickselect, tooltips, splitscreen gamertag display, and crosshair will be set to 80, and will fade back down to the user opacity setting after 6 seconds of no quickselect bar use. - Added some more Tips & Trivia to the loading/saving screen display. Tutorial World changes & additions:- - Added optional tutorial for Pistons and Redstone. - Added a self-building bridge to the castle using Pistons. - Added some sugar cane, cactii and clay to the world. - Added a few other things for players to discover. Fixes - Fix for only the host being shown the pop-up when any player attempts to place lava near the spawn point. - Fixed tooltip for Flint and Steel. - Fix for Note blocks not showing notes. - Fix for Leaderboard reads taking too long. - Fix to block players re-entering a level they have been kicked from, until the level is restarted. - Fix to stop players being able to join a game when they are not a friend of any player in the game. - Fix for Netherracks re-appearing after being mined. - Fix for a rare crash on entering the Nether. - Fix for attacking enemies at a different level not damaging them. - Fixed a problem causing some save games not to load. - Removed Herobrine. Change log for 1.6.6 Bug Fix Title Update (TU2) Features - Added an autosave, and the ability to turn autosave off, or set it from 15 minutes up to 2 hours in 15 minute steps. - Split the sensitivity controls into an in-game sensitivity and an in-menu sensitivity. - Added an Interface Opacity slider in the settings for plasma screen users. - Added a gamertag display in splitscreen, and the ability to enable/disable it in the settings. - Added an option in the settings menu to enable/disable in-game hints. - Added an option in the settings menu to enable/disable tooltips. - Added a co-ordinate display to the in-game map. - Added new sections in the How To Play on Multiplayer, Sharing Screenshots, and What’s New. - Added a warning message when attempting to place lava near the spawn area. Fixes - Fix for the leaderboard crash when toggling between filters/leaderboards. - Fix for server disconnect message appearing when offline or in leaderboards. - Fix for issue where posting a screenshot to Facebook caused a back out to the main menu. - Fix for clay generation. - Fix for ‘Awaiting Approval’ showing all the time on some signs. - Various crafting menu fixes. - Fix for being able to stand on sugarcane. - Fix for intermittent crash on saving. - Fix for duplication bug with the furnace and the dispenser. - Fix for not being able to place water near the spawn area. - Fix for intermittent problem on entering the Nether putting the player above the Nether world. - Fix for frame-rate drop around the edge of the world. - Fix for intermittent problem where some achievements were not being awarded. - Fix for graphical issue with stairs. - Fix for issue with enemies spawning inside a house when they shouldn’t. - Fix for Zombie Pigmen not being counted for leaderboard scores. References Category:Updates